Amo de la Oscuridad
by L'AruKu-SPiCeR008
Summary: Un nuevo elemento se ha revelado ¿Quien será el nuevo monje? Jack Spicer sufre extraños cambios, en busca de la valentia y la independencia. Pero descubre que lo único que le falta es amor... ¡¡JacKim! ¡¡Capitulo 3 actualizado!
1. Ya no mas!

- Los personajes de esta serie NO me pertenecen (aunque quiera mucho tener a Jack y Omi…-)

-Este FanFic No es Yaoi…(para desgracia de algunos xD!)…pero espero crear otros que si lo sean…

- Todo lo que en este FanFic se cita es completamente obra de mi mentecilla enferma, nada de esto ocurrió (ni creo ke ocurra) originalmente en la serie.

* * *

**Amo de la Oscuridad**

**Cap**.**1**_Ya no mas!_

Había perdido otro Duelo. Estaba sentado en el suelo, lleno de polvo y de moretones por todos lados. Miraba con odio a los que habían sido los vencedores de la jornada. Ya iban tres Wus en todo el dia y el seguia perdiendo. Estaba arto…

- ¡Este Duelo fue muy facil! – Sentencio Omi sujetando el Wu en sus manos.

- Si… al parecer no debemos preocuparnos mucho… - Dijo Raimundo por lo bajo.

- ¿A que te refieres, baquero? – Pregunto Clay inocentemente.

- ¿Qué no ven? Ese perdedor de Jack Spicer ya no es una amenaza para nosotros sin Wuya! No puede hacer nada por si solo… -

- ¡¡¿A NO?!! – Gritó Jack con todas sus fuerzas, incorporándose del suelo.

Imprevistamente para los monjes, Spicer se acercó velozmente a Rai y le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas. Rai, sorprendido, cayó de espaldas y vio como Jack se alejaba.

- ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO?! - Exclamó Kimiko sorprendida.

El monje del viento, se levanto de suelo, ruborizado y mirando a Jack con odio. Quiso tomar venganza del golpe, pero estaba tan anonadado que solo atinó a mirar como el gótico se alejaba de ahí.

Entonces los otros monjes no pudieron aguantar más.

- ¡¡¡WAAAAHAHAHAAAAHA!!!- Rieron.

- ¡N-NO PUEDES SER!¡JA-JACK GOLPEO A RAIMUNDO! AHAHAHAAA!!- Rió Kimiko.

- ¡¡SII!!ES CASI TAN TERRIBLE COMO SER GOLPEADO POR UNA GALLINA DEL RANCHO DE MI TIO ROY!! - Exclamo largamente Clay.

- ¡¡AHAHAHA!QUERIDO RAIMUNDO...¡¡¡JACK TE NOCKEO EL PARACHOQUES!!

Todos pararon de reír en seco.

- Er...Omi, se dice "Te patearon el trasero..."...-

Silencio

- WAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!-

El monje del viento ya tenía mucho por hoy...así que no quería más confusiones. Dejo que sus amigos siguieran riéndose (un milagro) y después de un rato ya caminaban de regreso al templo.

Ahí los esperaba una gran noticia...

* * *

- ¡Que se creen!¿Que pueden llegar y humillarme así??...como se atreven... -

El gótico pelirrojo refunfuñaba en el fondo de su guarida del mal.

Realmente estaba indignado. Ya no quería soportar más insultos, humillaciones y moretones en su trasero. Era hora de cambiar algunas cosas...

...si tan solo supiera COMO...

Wuya se había ido hace algún tiempo...estaba de carne y hueso...y peor...con Chase. Aquel que al principio había sido su ídolo de mal, ya solo le inspiraba envidia y sobre todo...mucho miedo...

Desde pequeño había cargado con humillaciones. Desde sus compañeros, pasando por sus profesores, el jardinero, el amante de su madre,...y sus propios "padres"??

Pensó un instante en esa palabra. ¿Realmente tenía padres" ¿Podía llamarse así a personas que no estaban nunca en su casa, cuidándolo y dándole "algo" de cariño. Pero no era así. Sabía que sus padres eran unos millonarios que pasaban viajando. Por eso pasaba solo en casa, haciendo robots. Y además...

- ¡¡JACK SPICER!!-

Oh no. Era la dulce "Mama". Y eso solo significaba una sola cosa...

...PROBLEMAS...

- ¡¡¿Que haces que no me escuchas?!!¡¡Te he estado llamando hace UNA HORA¡¡Quítate esas porquerías de los oídos!!¡¡Esa música lo único que hace es que te vuelvas mas loco de lo que ya estas!!¡¡¡¡ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!!!????!!!-

Suspiro. Jack puso lo ojos en blanco y se dirigió ala puerta del sótano. Allá lo esperaba "Mami".

- Ahora que...- dijo en voz baja con desagrado.

- ¡¡VE A LA COSINA!!-

No reclamó ni nada. Caminó lentamente hacia donde lo esperaba su padre, sentado en una silla en el comedor de la cocina. Su padre lo miró en forma severa, indicándole con la mirada el lugar donde debía sentarse...

_- Aquí vamos otra vez... - _

* * *

_- ¿¡_QUE SE REVELO QUEEEEEEE?????!!!- Exclamaron los monjes.

El maestro Fung se tomo la sien con las manos. Y repitió con calma.

- Así es... Un nuevo elemento se ha revelado. Y no es un Sheng Wong Wu. Es alguien con poderes Xiaolin. Igual que ustedes.-

- ¿Cuando ¿ como?- Pregunto Omi desesperado.

- Hoy... Antes de que ustedes llegaran del Duelo. Una fuerza mística muy grande fue revelada. Con un odio inmenso...probablemente el nuevo "monje" ataco a alguien...-

Entonces los monjes palidecieron. Todos fijaron su vista en Rai. Este se toco la mejilla golpeada por...

- ...Imposible... no puede ser _**EL**_...-

_**Continuará**_

* * *

AAAAHHH!!soy nueva akiiii!!ke susto...!

y este es mi primer fic...asi ke LEANLO Y DEJEN REVIEWS!!!plz!!!

ojala ke les haya gustado...a ke ya adivinan kien es el nuevo chico con poderes Xiaolin...TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAN!!!

bueno...ns vemos!!

ja ne!!

**L'AruKuSPiCeR008**


	2. Poder?

- Los personajes de esta serie NO me pertenecen (aunque quiera mucho tener a Jack y Omi…-)

-Este FanFic No es Yaoi… (Para desgracia de algunos xD!)…pero espero crear otros que si lo sean…

- Todo lo que en este FanFic se sita es completamente obra de mi mentecilla enferma, nada de esto ocurrió (ni creo ke ocurra) originalmente en la serie.

* * *

**Amo de la Oscuridad**

**Cap**. **2** _Poder??._

El pelirrojo estaba sentado en una banquita ubicada en la espaciosa cocina de la mansión Spicer. Su padre lo miraba fijamente, con la mirada fría y clavándole al muchacho como mil espinas. Pronto comenzaría.

- ¿Y bien? – Musitó el sr. Spicer con seriedad. Jack evitó su mirada.

- ¿Q-Que ocurre ahora? – Preguntó el joven mientras se miraba las manos puestas sobre la mesa.

- Tu madre llegó hace una semana a casa, de un viaje a Australia. Venía sumamente cansada… en fin! Ese no es el punto! El punto es que me ha dicho que en todo este tiempo que ha estado aquí, te ha visto muy alejado de la casa. –

- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo Jack con cara de "desentendido".

- ¡¡Es cierto!! – Dijo la Sra. Spicer entrando en la cocina. – El tiempo que yo he estado aquí, tu te lo pasas afuera haciendo "quizás que cosas"… ¡¡Deberías aprovechar el tiempo que tienes con tu madre, en vez de desperdiciarlo haciendo cosas inútiles!! – Gritó alterada.

- ¡¡Cierto¡No por nada te hemos dado TODO lo que tenemos…!! –

- Todo?? – Interrumpió el joven gótico en voz baja. Los padres de Jack se quedaron con la boca semi abierta.

- ¡¡No te puedes quejar¡¡¡Mal agradecido¡¡¡Tienes todo lo que un muchacho de tu edad quisiera tener!!! – Exclamó la Sra. Spicer.

- ¡¡¡Inconciente¡¡¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que hacemos para mantenerte…?!! –

- ¡¡¡SILENCIO!!! – Gritó Jack parándose de golpe de la mesa

- ¡¡¡TU NO ME HACES CALLAR!!! –

Bofetada. Jack sintió como su nariz sangraba con el impacto. Su padre era musculosa… golpeaba muy bien…

Miró a sus padres con odio. Los dos estaban con el seño fruncido, mirándolo como queriendo decir "nuestro hijo es un idiota"… pero…

- ¡¡¡YA NO MAS¡¡No estoy dispuesto a tolerar ninguna otra de sus estupideces de "oh!que padres tan preocupados y responsables"¡¡¿Desde cuando son así¡¡¡Acaso les he importado un poco en su vida como para darme LO QUE UN CHICO DE MI EDAD SI TIENE¡¡¡¿Un poco de AMOR tal vez?!!! -

Podía sentir como sus mejillas iban tomando color a medida que les gritaba. Tenia tanto odio… tantas ganas de acabar con todo…

-¡¡¡Reclaman de que no estoy con ustedes¡¡Debe ser que estoy tan acostumbrado a estar solo…¡¡Pero no les importa ¿Verdad¡¡¡ESTOY ARTO DE USTEDES!!! –

Golpeó la mesa con todas sus fuerzas. Toda su ira descargada en un golpe. La mesa quedó hecha añicos…

Sin mirar el desastre que había dejado en la cocina, tomó sus Heli-bots y se marchó de ahí, mientras oía gritar a su madre desde la puerta que la mesa que había roto era muy cara. Aun así no se había dado cuenta de que con un solo puñetazo la había roto… estaba demasiado enojado para reparar en eso. Pero… ya mas tarde de daría cuenta….

* * *

- …no puede ser _**EL**_… - Musitó el monje del viento mientras se tocaba la mejilla. Aun le dolía un poco el golpe.

Los monjes se miraron otra vez. Todos analizaban la situación con preocupación en sus cabezas.

- ¿Acaso vieron algo? – Preguntó el maestro Fung. Raimundo esbozó una sonrisa.

- Bueno…si…o …tal vez… solo que hoy tuvimos un problema con Spicer… pero solo que… es decir… el no puede ser… es solo coincidencia… eso es todo… - Miró a sus compañeros con cara de "digan que si!!". Todos asintieron y rieron nerviosos.

En ese momento Dojo tuvo una fuerte sacudida.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora, baquero? – Preguntó Clay.

- Oh!! Me temo que el nuevo elemento ha dado un nuevo ataque… ¡muy fuerte!... –

- Será mejor encontrarlo cuanto antes. No sabemos con certeza cual es su elemento, pero seguramente es mucho más fuerte y peligroso de lo que creemos. Ustedes serán los encargados de buscarlo, aprendices Xiaolin.-

Todos asintieron. El maestro Fung no era una persona que expresaba sus sentimientos, pero ahora se notaba un tanto preocupado. En un momento, todos se encontraban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Ahora estaba en medio de la selva. 

Jack seguía caminando sin rumbo entremedio de arbustos y ramas. No tenía idea de hacia donde iba, pero mientras no fuera su casa estaba bien. Ahora ha recordaba mejor el suceso de la mesa, minutos antes. Aun no se explicaba como (demonios) había podido romperla. El mismo sabía que no tenía nada de fuerza. Bueno…un poco en los brazos, fruto del trabajo con robots, pero nada sobrenatural como para romper una mesa de un puñetazo… Tal vez era un sueño… ¡Que estupidez!...

Su detector de Wus comenzó a sonar molestamente.

- ¡Bah! Quien quiere el Wu. – Exclamó mientras lo desactivaba. – De todas formas… necesito un relajo. No mas padres irresponsables, fantasmas, dragones, monjes Xiaolin, ni menos Sheng Wong Wus… Es hora de disfrutar… - Dijo contento.

Algo como un rugido se escuchó entre las ramas. Algo andaba por ahí, y era mejor irse sin averiguar que era… pero ya era demasiado tarde…

Pronto vio como 3 tigres se le acercaban lentamente. Solo atinó retroceder un paso… aun no asumía el peligro en el que estaba.

- Ja! Tigres! Que curioso… -

Se acercaban más y más.

- Nunca pensé verlos de tan cerca… -

Se preparaban para…

- ¡¡TIGRES¡¡ME VAN A…!! –

Los tres felinos se lanzaron ágilmente hacia el gótico, quien lo único que hizo fue ponerse a gritar como un loco y a correr de ahí lo antes posible. Pero eran más y más rápidos… en ese momento pudo pensar con calma…y darse cuenta de una gran verdad…

- ¡Soy un imbécil¡¡Los Heli- bots!! – Gritó el "genio del mal".

Apenas los encendió cuando sintió como se abalanzaban sobre él. Cayó al suelo bajo las garras de tigre, mientras los otros se acercaban a devorarlo. Intentó incorporarse del suelo, pero el trigresito pesaba como una tonelada para su frágil cuerpo. De un zarzazo el animal rompió los Heli- bots y gruñó de satisfacción al tener a su presa.

Estaba perdido.

En la desesperación, giró su cuerpo y golpeó con los puños al tigre mientras pedía ayuda. Providencialmente, de un momento a otro se vio liberado de sus garras y vio como el animal se retorcía de dolor. ¡¿Lo había golpeado, él?!... No podía creerlo.

Sin pensar mas se hecho a corres nuevamente. Ahora solo quedaban 2.

* * *

- Es muy raro que Jack Spicer no haya venido a este Duelo. – Sentenció Omi mientras volvían al templo. 

- Extraño o sospechoso. – Habló Kimiko.

Dojo los observo de reojo.

- Aun creen que el pueda ser…-

- ¡¡JA, JA¡Eso es platicamente imposible! – Rió Omi.

- Se dice "Prácticamente" y tienes razón. El renacuajo de Spicer jamás podría ser… - Raimundo paró en seco. Clay lo miró con duda en los ojos. La situación era incomoda.

- ¿Y que hay del nuevo Wu¿Para que sirve? – Preguntó el Baquero salvando del apuro al monje del viento.

- Es la esfera bǔ jì (1) que permite ver si alguien que tu conoces está en problemas… el muy útil en un barrio peligroso… - Exclamó Dojo.

- Solo por curiosidad… ¿Puedo usarla? – Preguntó Kimiko.

Tomó entonces la esfera (que era como una bola de cristal de adivina de feria ¬¬) y la miró fijamente…

- ESFERA BÛ JÌ!!!! –

Y lo que vio y a QUIEN vio la dejó bastante sorprendida. Nadie sobreviviría aun ataque de tigres…

… Menos_JACK SPICER_…

_**Continuara!!!! **_

* * *

_**(1) bû jí se traduce literalmente como "ayuda"... (me costó encontrarle el significado, pero...para eso está intenet xD!)...este Wu es inventado por mi! asi ke nunca existió...u.u**_

* * *

_** xD! segundo capitulo aunque nadie lo lea!!xD!debia sacarme esa idea de la mente antes de que se esfumara por completo. Gracias a Shadir por su review, y por la crítica constructuba a mi ortografia...ahora ya mejore!arigatou!y tambien me ENCANTAN los CHACK!!!son geniales!!probablemente mi proximo fic sea de ese tipo...  
**_

_**este capitulo es mas largo por que cada vez se me ocurren mas ideas... es increible como fluyen en mi mentesilla!!**_

_**Por su atencion, muchas gracias!!**_

_**L'AruKuSPiCeR008 **_

-


	3. Salvación y sospechas

- Los personajes de esta serie NO me pertenecen (aunque quiera mucho tener a Jack y Omi…-)

-Este FanFic No es Yaoi… (Para desgracia de algunos xD!)…pero espero crear otros que si lo sean…

- Todo lo que en este FanFic se sita es completamente obra de mi mentecilla enferma, nada de esto ocurrió (ni creo ke ocurra) originalmente en la serie.

* * *

**Amo de la Oscuridad**

**Cap**. 3: _Salvación y Sospechas._

Sin pensar mas se hecho a correr nuevamente. Ahora solo quedaban 2.

La situación era muy desesperante. Podía sentir a los felinos estar a solo metros de distancia, y sus piernas ya no podían más. Increíblemente ya había golpeado a un tigre, y eso lo había dejado sin fuerzas para nada. Así que le parecía muy extraño que siguieran corriendo.

- Bueno…-Pensó por un instante. – De todas formas es natural…siempre dicen que las personas que están a punto de morir sacan fuerzas de "no-se-donde" para poder sobrevivir… y luego mueren…-

¿Acaso iba a morir¿Podía ser este el final?... En ese momento Jack se sintió horrible. Después de haberle gritado a sus padres que ya no los necesitaba, después de conbenserce a si mismo de que podía solo, y que no era patético… resultaba ser que ya estaba a punto de morir de una forma patética. Eso le calentaba los sesos.

Pronto, tanto pensar, notó que se quedaba cada vez con menos fuerzas, y vio como disminuía poco a poco su velocidad. Sintió como uno de los tigres se lanzó a el, logrando solo arañarle el brazo. Curiosamente no sintió mucho el dolor…

¿Por qué debía morir de esta forma?... No…debía demostrarle a alguien mas que no era un inútil… ya estaba cansado de esto…

Y ya no miraba hacia delante.

Primero sintió unas fuertes garras en su pie derecho. Pero no eran tigres. El tropiezo detuvo su carrera y sintió como el dolor comenzaba a recorres rápidamente su pierna completa. Calló de bruces al suelo, mientras sentía como su tobillo se humedecía…

¿Sangre?

Rápidamente se sentó en el suelo y observó como tenía el tobillo atrapado, en…

¿Una trampa?

Desesperadamente intento abrir las grandes "mandíbulas" de la trampa que le aprisiono el pie… pero no podía, por mas que intentaba… miró al frente y vio como los tigres que se acercaban a el estaban cada vez mas cerca… y volvía a mirar la trampa que le destrozaba el pie… y los tigres… … sintió como sus mejillas se humedecían…estaba realmente desesperado…no quería morir ahí, ahora…era demasiado pronto…se había enfrentado con monjes xiaolin, con brujas, guerreros heylin, legumbres mágicas…y aun así no había muerto…¿y ahora¿Llegaban unos tigres y lo devoraban? Era… …

Estaban cada vez mas cerca… la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo… ya perdía la esperanza… solo podía esperar que los animales lo devoraran vivo…

Y entonces pensó que si sobrevivía a esto, le gustaría mucho conocer el amor…y fue ese su ultimo pensamiento… así acababa la vida de Jack Spicer: genio del mal…

Y cerró los ojos…

Pero al instante en que ya podía sentir la respiración de los tigres cerca suyo, una ráfaga de viento le rodeo. Asustado, abrió los ojos y vio como una gigantesca ola de agua ahogaba a los felinos, mientras que de una patada de fuego eran lanzados lejos de ahí.

- ¡Jack Spicer¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Omi con una radiante sonrisa.

El joven albino lo miró con disgusto. Omi era ingenuo, pero no era necesaria una súper perspicacia para darse cuenta de que no estaba bien.

Al parecer Kimiko entendió la cara de desaprobación de Jack.

- Por favor, que pregunta es esa…- Dijo la monje del fuego acercándose.

- Si, es decir, es obvio que no está bien… ningún idiota sobrevive a eso, sin tener a un cabeza de queso misericordioso que nos convenza a ayudarlo…- Comentó Raimundo, hostilmente…Jack lo miró con odio, pero al intentar pararse sintió mil agujas en su pie, volvió a sentarse, reprimiendo una mueca de dolor.

- ¡Valla! – Exclamó Clay con asombro. –Compañero, si no me equivoco esa es una trampa para tigres… debe estar doliendo mucho…-

- ¡Oh¡De vemos calmarte cuanto antes! – Exclamó Omi con aires de preocupación. Los demás monjes suspiraron con desagrado.

- Se dice "sanarte" no "calmarte"… -Corrigió Rai. - Omi¿No crees que hacemos demasiado por una persona que solo nos causa problemas?...-

- El tiene razón.-Interrumpió Jack, disgustado. – Ya hicieron suficiente por mí, ahora déjenme en paz.-

Jack entonces recordó que debía demostrar que no rea un miserable y que no debería dejar que lo ayudaran… el mundo tenía que saber que podía solo… Y ahora los "perdedores Xiaolin" lo habían arruinado…

Los monjes se miraron un poco preocupados. Todos pensaron que Jack era muy débil para dejarlo ahí, pero. ¿Y si lo ayudaban y luego los traicionaba? Todos sabían que Spicer era capaz de eso.

Y vieron como Jack intentaba sacarse inútilmente la trampa del pie, sin poder lograrlo. Entonces todos tuvieron compasión de él. Menos…

Los monjes miraron a su compañero con cara de súplica, a lo que Rai respondió con un resoplido de disgusto.

- Es cosa suya. Hagan lo que quieran.- Ladró el monje del viento con disgusto y se fue hacia un lado.

Clay fue el primero en acercarse a Jack en ese momento, mientras el joven Gótico pretendía ignorarlos. Se agachó a su altura y miró el pie de Jack… de verdad, no se veía muy bien. Tal vez, si fuera otra persona, incluso él, estaría gritando de dolor. Pero era extraño, Jack solo hacia inútiles intentos por safarze de la trampa y solo en algunas ocaciones, cuando tiraba de su pie, mostraba en su rostro rasgos de dolor. Aun así, estaba demasiado tranquilo para ser normal.

- Déjame ayudarte, compañero.- Dijo Clay dulcemente mirando a Jack, quien evitaba su mirada. Spicer pensó en que no había nada de malo en que lo ayudaran, al menos a liberarse de la trampa. Después podría irse a…

El joven alvino sintió como una fuerte corriente recorrió su cuerpo. Se estremeció completamente y sintió como se le dormía el pie, en segundos. Miró a Clay, reprimiendo el dolor intenso que sintió. Pudo ver como el Vaquero tenía ya entre sus manos la trampa que hace un rato estaba destrozando su tobillo.

- … ¡¿QUE DEM…?! – Musitó Jack en voz baja, tragándose un grito de dolor que apareció de pronto en su garganta.

- Tenía que sacarlo cuando no te dieras cuenta, de lo contrario, te hubiese dolido aun mas, compañero. – Exclamó Clay sonriente. Jack no le encontró gracia alguna.

- Bien – Habló el Gótico – Ahora, pueden dejarme en paz, ya fue suficiente…yo puedo solo…-

Los monjes rieron por lo bajo en tono de burla. Jack los hubiese matado en ese momento… aunque fuese con la mirada.

- ¿No crees deberías darnos al menos las gracias? – Dijo con disgusto el monje del viento. – No es la única vez que te ayudamos y te salvamos el pellejo.-

- ¡Rai! No seas así – Exclamó Omi, con bondad.- No olvides que un buen guerrero siempre ayuda… -

Jack dejó su mente volar por un momento, y no oía ya al calvito amarillo. Pudo verse a si mismo, ahí, en esa situación…y le parecía mucho mas patético… si quería demostrar que podía solo, iba por mal camino… Dió un suspiro.

Súbitamente volvió a la realidad. Omi seguía discutiendo con ese engreído…Rai… Clay los miraba con aburriendo…y Kimiko…

- ¿Kimiko?... que haces… - Era Jack, confundido.

La guerrera del fuego, estaba examinando el pie de Jack, mientras quitaba los gruesos zapatos de joven, en completo silencio. El chico alvino no hizo más que ruborizarse.

Quitó el zapato y el calcetín empapado de sangre con mucha delicadeza. Jack sintió sus dedos, finos y fríos tocar su herida. Pero estaba tan… sorprendido, como para quejarse de dolor.

- No está muy bien.- Sentenció la joven nipona.- Si no se trata luego, podría infectarse.-

- ¿Y eso¿Es algo grave?- Consultó Omi.

- Claro, podría llegar a perder el pie… Yo se algo de primeros auxilios, puedo ayudar un poco… al menos a enderezar el hueso fracturado…-

- ¡¿Fracturado?!- Jack se asustó - ¡Oh Dios…!-

- Es simple, solo debo…empujarlo. El único inconveniente es que dolerá un poco. ¿Quieres que lo haga? –

Jack pensó. Tal vez, sería lo último que ellos harían por él, antes de que se convirtiera en alguien fuerte y genial. Además, nunca había tenido a Kimiko tan cerca…excepto para golpearlo…

- De acuerdo, estoy… … AAAAAH!!!- Gritó Jack, sin poder aguantar su dolor.

Kimiko le había enderezado el tobillo a sangre fría, sin siquiera avisarle. El hueso había crujido enórmemente, tanto que los monjes tuvieron que desviar la mirada para no caer desmayados. El genio de mal, se tapó la boca y apretó fuete los ojos. No quería que vieran su debilidad.

Kimiko sacó unas vendas de su bolsillo y empaló el pie de Jack para que estuviera derecho. Jack la observó hacer su tarea.

Una vez que terminó, la joven japonesa se paró y se alejó un poco de él.

- Ahora tienes que cuidarte…¿Por qué no vas al templo con nosotros por un tiempo, solo mientras te recuperas…-

- ¡¡Estas loca!!- Rió Jack, mientras se incorporaba con dificultad y cojeaba. – ¿Yo con ustedes? Ni lo…-

El genio del mal, sintió un fuerte, muy fuerte dolor en su pie. Solo pudo pensar que algo lo había golpeado justo en su tobillo roto. Gritó una mala palabra y calló al suelo, perdiendo completamente el conociendo, ya que el dolor fue insoportable.

Los monjes miraron a Kimiko con sorpresa. Ella había golpeado a Jack intencionalemente para que cayera desmayado.

- No hará mal que esté con nosotros un tiempo… además… tengo muchas sospechas…no olviden que debemos averiguar quien es el nuevo elemento…-

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos. Kimiko solo sonrió.

_**Continuará!!!...ò.ó **_

* * *

_Capitulo 3!! demoré un pokillo...muchas cosas ke hacer y eso ps..._

_de a poco se va viendo el JacKim... _

_espero les guste, gracias x los reviews!!! _

_x su atención, muuuchas gracias!!_

_** L'AruKuSPiCeR 008 **_


End file.
